The present invention, relates to improvements in wire winding and tying machines, wherein electrical wire strands and other similar materials are automatically wound or reeled into hanks and individually tied.
Various types of tying and hanking apparatus have enjoyed commercial success. Compressing a wound hank for subsequent tying is seen in Hanscom U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,264 and McIntyre U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,701. Tying devices are seen in Hanscom U.S. Pat Nos. 3,480,220 and 4,466,227. Of critical importance is the reliability of such devices and the speed that they operate.
A primary goal of the present invention is to provide the gripping clamp of the wound hanks close to the hanking device which is provided with magnets to hold the tying wires, and clamping arms that grip the hank and displace the ends of the tying wires to engage a twister located below the winding plate into which are fitted winding fingers.